


The Holmes and Their Precious Mates

by Awkward_fangirl_feels



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha James Bond, Alpha John Watson, Alpha Mycroft Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Greg Lestrade, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Omega Q, Omega Sherlock, Protective Siblings, Q (James Bond) is a Holmes, Weddings, no beta we die like men, no real plot just siblings being a pain in each others ass, shit show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_fangirl_feels/pseuds/Awkward_fangirl_feels
Summary: The Holmes have a younger brother that very little people actually know about and he has tried to escape his crazy family but wedding are traditionally a family event. oh and his brother tricked him in to bringing 007 what could go wrong?
Relationships: Eurus Holmes/Original Male Character(s), James Bond/Q, Molly Hooper/Original Male Character, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 174





	1. Brothers more like Bothers

**00Q**

James Bond aka 007 was not one to fall in love, especially after his first failed marriage but when he met his new Quartermaster he was instantly attracted to the young man. As an alpha Bond naturally prefers omegas but for once he did not care what the second gender of Q could be, all he knew was that Q had to be his. 

Q on the other hand was one who fell in love fast and easy, whether it was romantic or platonic. When he met 007 he was attracted to him but not only on a physical level but also on an intellectual level because 007 could keep up with his wit.

Moneypenny was the first to notice that the James Bond had started to court their beloved Quartermaster in early August. The courtship was old fashion and subtle. The first sign was when James began to bring cute little gifts from his missions for Q (Like a poncho from Mexico or a box of chocolates from Belgium). Q of course didn’t realize that those where courtship gifts because he thought it was something Bond did for all of his close friends. The second and most obvious sign was the fact the Bond handmade Q lunches and breakfast whenever he was not on a mission and also made sure to eat lunch with Q. 

The courtship was not a problem at MI6 until October when Bond went silent and his GPS signal was lost. It wasn’t unusual for 007 to go silent for a week to two weeks but to Q who had unknowingly formed an imprint bond with him it was physically and emotionally draining. After the first two weeks of watching Q slowly waste away Moneypenny decided to get him mind off the fact that Bond was missing.

“Hey Q, want to go out to lunch? I convinced M to give us a whole two hours.” Moneypenny said from the door way into Q’s office.

“No, I have to fix gear for 003, 006, and 004. Plus, I have to find a suitable and subtle car for 004’s next mission and catch up on paperwork.” Q responded without even looking up at her.

“Please I know you miss James but I can’t watch you waste away working all because your stupid alpha decided to go off the grid. So please join me?”

“Fine but only if I get to tell people that I got you to beg.” He replied without commenting on the fact that she called Bond his alpha.

“To see you out of your office for more than just a tea run or a bathroom break, I will allow it.” 

They left the office and headed to Moneypenny’s car. Once in the car, Q fell asleep before she made it all the way out of the garage after seeing this she texted M.

**Q needs the rest of the day off.**

_Why?_

**He is missing his bonded**

_Fine. No one needs a half functioning Quartermaster._

**I am take the rest of the day too.**

_Okay_.

After getting conformation she began to drive towards the best omega spa/restaurant in London. It took an hour and a half to get there but Q didn’t wake up until she put the car in park. He woke up disoriented and confused about where they were.

“This is not the new sandwich place you were going to take me. Where are we?”

“We are at Lake Beauté a spa/ restaurant for omegas.”

With the mention of his second gender status Q face paled immediately. “How did you find out?”

“Sweetie I am the one who gets M to sign off on your heat breaks once a year. It’s fine you know, no one will see you as any less than intelligent than what you are.”

“Thanks, but I would appreciate it if you kept it between just us please.”

“No problem I would never tell anyone that since it is not my place” 

They ate a Cesar salad with grilled chicken and shared an order of loaded potato skins for lunch and then spent the rest of the day receiving messages, getting facials and relaxing in the pool. They decided to eat dinner before leaving Lake Beauté which was a nice steak with a side of mashed potatoes and green beans for Q and salmon with a side of rice and broccoli for Moneypenny.

Q and Eve headed over to the counter to pay for their meals as well as the treatments they had received.

“It seems that both your meals and treatments were taken care by an MH” said the man at the checkout desk.

“That has to be wrong we don’t kn”

“Thank you and if you could pass on our thanks to MH. Have a good day”, Q said as he was already thinking of all the possible favors his older brother could possibly ask.

“Who is MH? Is that your alpha?”

“No, I am pretty sure it was my older brother who is now going to want a favor in return.”

Eve was surprised by the fact that he had a brother since most if not all agents are orphans with no living relatives but she did not let the surprise show on her face. After that there was little talk, instead they just listen to the car radio all the way to Q’s flat.

“Thank you for the ride and the fun night out”, Q said as he got out of the car.

“Anything to help my friend” Q smiled in response because he did not have many people that considered him their friend and just knowing that she thought of him as a friend made his day a bit better. She didn’t drive off until she saw him safely walk into his building.

Q was feeling better than he had the past week but three days of no sleep will leave him tired no matter how relaxed and refreshed he felt after the spa so all he wanted to do was sleep on his bed. Walking on to his apartment Q knew there was something wrong when his cats didn’t come to greet him at the door like always. Before he could investigate where his cats were, he felt this phone buzz.

**Please reply to Sherlock’s invitation- MH**

**He is pouting- MH**

_It did not specify when to send the reply_

_I was waiting for him to call_

**REPLY. –MH**

_Fine._

_I know who you are stop signing the text_

**Don’t forget to put a plus one so you can bring your**

**Agent. –MH**

_\\(.-.)/_

Q walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water before going to bed when he heard something move in his living room, which he would normally just assume it was his cats but with his brothers being especially annoying, he took his gun out and walked toward the living room. He was never against shooting his siblings seeing as all of them had a problem with breaking and entering. 

“Really, Q after a whole two weeks of being off the grid and I don’t even get a hello.” Agent 007 was the only person who could make a joke all while being held at gun point.

“Well, showing that kind of emotion would make people think that I cared about you but I would like to know why you showed up at my place instead of HQ.”

“I don’t know one moment I was in a cell being starved and question and then I woke up in your living room.”

Great…now he truly did owe his stupid brother a favor or worse he would have to admit that Mycroft did something he couldn’t. It was kind of ridiculous how competitive his siblings were including his twin sister, Eurus, who was currently in the states running a nonprofit and working with the FBI and CIA. It got to a point where their parents had a family meeting which lead to both of his older brothers in a timeout.

“Well sit up so I can stich your cuts up” Q said as he walked to his bathroom to get his first aid kit.

James slowly sat up and reached over too to pet the cat, Luke Skywhisker, closest to him but Skywhisker jumped off the couch and ran into the bedroom.

“Please stop scaring my cats. Now take off your shirt.”

“You could buy me dinner first”, Bond said as he removed his shirt.

Q didn’t even bother to reply instead just rolled his eyes and then continued to stitch and wrap his cuts. By the time, he finished wrapping all the wounds Bond was sound asleep on the couch so Q left him there and went to sleep in his bed.

Q sent his idiot brother a text that confirmed that he would attend his wedding

_I will be attending your wedding_

**Good I see you found your Agent alive –SH**

_So it was you_

_Thanks_

**I already added a plus one and told mum that you**

**and your date are at my flat- SH**

_I HATE YOU_

_WE AREN’T EVEN DATING_

_MUM IS GOING TO KILL ME_

_THAT’S IT I AM NOT GOING TO THE WEDDING_

**Too late mum is expecting you- SH**


	2. Clueless Q

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q finally gets some clues

**00Q**

James woke with a start as soon as he processed that it no longer smelled like the cell he had been held in. This meant he was either moved or more interrogation and torture or M16 finally found him. He couldn’t decide which would be worse since Q would be pissed if he come home with more than his existing injuries but he would also get yelled at for getting caught.

He didn’t have more time to continue debating his situation because a cat came and sat on his chest. He sat up and notice that the smell was a mix of tea and sweets which screamed omega but it didn’t unsettle him like most omega scents did. This scent pleased his alpha, in the same way as giving Q the gifts or lunches would.

“Oh, good your wake. Maybe you can fill in the gaps as to how you got in my apartment with all your injuries.” Q said as he walk out of his bedroom in his pajamas.

“The last thing I can recall is being thrown in to my cell after being interrogated again and now I am in your apartment.” Bond said as he pet the cat’s stomach and totally didn’t check out Q cute little butt.

“Well, I know who brought you here but i was hoping you at least remembered how he got you here. Never mind that, my brother rescued you because he has it in his twisted mind that we are courting. Tea?”

“No thank you. Mmm…Q you are aware that I am courting you, correct?”

“What- No you haven’t. I would have noticed.” Q calmly stated as he continued to fix himself a cup of tea

“Q I have been bringing you gifts and food for the last two months which completes the first step of proving the ability to provide in most traditions.”

“Bloody hell, now my bloody brothers won’t shut up about the fact that they were correct.”

James realized that Q had mentioned his family more in these last few minutes than in the entire time of knowing him. This reminded Bond that there was so much he didn’t know yet and he couldn’t wait to find out.

Suddenly he remembers the omega smell he woke up to and cannot help but wonder if Q is already mated which is why he never picked up on the flirting or courting.

“I understand if you are mated already and do not want to talk about this. I am sure you and your omega are perfect for each other. You know what you don’t even have to say anything, Ill just held out” This was the first time in a long time that Bond felt tongue tied and nervous but Q had that kind of effect on him.

“My omega? Bond are you sure that you are a 00 because this apartment only smells like the aforementioned omega.” Q didn’t think that 007 would be this thick in figuring out his second gender. He gave him a few minutes to process what he had just revealed.

“So you are an omega?”

“Yes, James my second gender is omega. Does this change the fact that you were courting me?”

“Q, I was ready to mate you regardless of your second gender. You being an omega is a bonus if any thing.” Bond got up off the couch and walked over into the kitchen and leaned against the wall to watch Q as he fixed his tea. “So Q will you accept my courting and be my boyfriend?”

“I accept you courting me as for being your boyfriend, how about you take my out on a date first?” Q smirked in to his tea as he took his first sip and then he remembered that his mom was expecting his to being Bond to Sherlock’s wedding.

“Right a date, are you free tomorrow?”

“We both know you are going to be in the on bed rest for the next three days at least but if you aren’t I am free.”

“Great it's a date. Also I would love to be your date to your brother’s wedding.”

Q felt like this was a dream. Bond returned his feeling and was willing to attend the wedding with him without even knowing his family at all. This was actually better than any dream he had before because Bond admitted that he had planned on mating him regardless of his second gender.

“Listen, Bond I like you but you wouldn’t survive a whole two weeks with my family so until it's absolutely necessary.” Q know that Bond wouldn’t survive meeting hie protective brothers and not to mention his slightly crazy cousins or his normal seeming parents.

“What happened to believing in me Q? Trust me I can handle anything your family throws at me for you” Bond said this as he walked toward Q and put his hands on Q’s waist and pulled him so their noses where almost touching

“Fine but if you can’t handle the heat, you can’t tell anyone that I didn’t know you were courting me.”

Bond lean closer and whisper “It’s a bet then” into Q’s ear and placing a kiss just under his ear.

“Whatever lets get to work before I get in even more trouble because my brother is an actual idiot.”

Bond wanted to continue say things that would make the beautiful omega bush that nice shade of pink but Q felt no room for argument as he returned from his room with his satchel and headed straight to the door. Bond followed because now that he got the omega to agree to court he wasn’t going to test him.

The couple took the tube to M16 since Q still refused to drive especially after the incident with Sherlock. Once the couple got there Q headed toward Q branch and when Bond made a move to follow him, he was quick to send him straight to M’s office.

Bond headed to M’s office after being scolded by Q, usually he would put up more of a fight but he wanted to eat lunch with him and he had a better chance if the minions didn’t think he had pissed their overlord off. It was truly ridicules how protective Q branch was of their boss.

M was surprised to see him back since the recon team had just gotten word of his possible location and were currently getting ready to leave, however once Bond mentioned that Q said he was brought to Q’s apartment by his brother M stopped asking question and sent him to medical.

In medical, he was given pain meds while they fixed the stitches and rewrapped his deeper cuts. in the ended he was going to be out for a week at least a month tops depending on how long it took his bruised ribs to heal. The pain meds that they gave him made his take a nap and when he woke up it was perfect time to bring Q his lunch.

As he was walking from picking up the food his phone buzzed with an unknown number

**Agent 007 hurt him and dei**

**die***

_I do not think i can take that threat_

_seriously._

**I have dyslexia you ass**

_How about you tell me who this is?_

**Q knows**

**Good luck against the siblings**

Bond was no longer sure he could Q’s family…great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a college student so updates will be scattered but i will continue to work on this story. Sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the horrible updates. Life has taken many horrible turns but updates should happen more often.

Q was used to all the weird shit that came with being a Holmes sibling, however dating was not a topic often approached by the family. Even though, Q was the most datable out of all of his siblings because he was actually emotionally available. So, showing up to a family event with not only a boyfriend but also a court mate, god this is going to be a shit show. Maybe it wasn’t too late to tell his mom that Bond had died a horrible death on his mission. No if he tried that both Sherlock and River wouldn’t let him get away with the lie. Fuck sometimes he wished his mom had truly on had the first two so he wouldn’t have to deal with this shit.

Knock knock

“Open” Q called out not looking up from his computer. He was almost don singing off on mission reports that he had let pile up.

“What about taking a quick break to eat with me?” Bond said walking in with takeout bags. Normally, would make him leave since he was interrupting his work time, but the food smelled incredible. 

Bond saw that Q was putting his reports away, so he took it as an okay to begin unpacking the takeout he got them. After unpacking the food Bond sat down and for the first time realized that Q was not wearing his normal clothes but rather some tight grey joggers that made his legs look like they were sculpted by god.

“…get these reports to my assistant then we can eat” Q said as he walked toward the door. Bond was only half listening because, if his being honest all of his attention was fully on his ass as he walked.

God, Bond knew he needed to chill or else Q would begin to believe that he was only trying to court him to get him in bed with him. He knew that since Q knew about his past it would be harder to make Q understand that he was ready to fully commit to him. Before Bond could dwell on that any longer Q stepped back into his office.

They both began eating in silence until Bond decided to break the silence by bring up the anonyms text, he had gotten earlier that day.

“So today after going to medical I got text from a weird number. They threaten me not to hurt you “Bond said as he opened the phone and passed it to Q.

“Great, the word got around. Don’t worry she’s mostly harmless”

“Is she a sibling?”

“No cousin” At this point bond could guess that wasn’t going to give him all his families information right off the bat which is smart but he could at less be a little more forth coming with the basics.

“How many siblings do you have?”

“Two brothers and a sister” it made sense to Q that Bond would want answers specially since his family had a habit of butting their heads in his business even when it wasn’t needed. It was probably best if Bond at least had a general idea about his family.

“Wow, and here I was thinking I knew everything there was to know about you “

“Okay, Bond let’s no beat around the bush you want to know about my family so here it is. My two brothers are older than me bother involved in the British government. My sister is my younger twin by 2.567 minutes and she is involved with the US government, and all have access to information channel we created as children so they probably know a lot if not all about you.” Q didn’t even look up from his food as he delivered the most information anyone has ever gotten out of him. “Anymore questions?”

“so then who texted me if not your siblings?”

“My cousin, they are more of a freelance government agent. They were raised with us and their younger brother and yes they also have access to the information channel”

“Do I have to worry about getting murdered in my sleep?” Bond said half joking but mostly seriously

“No, you should be fine as long as you do not physically harm me or my cats”

Q knew that his family was happy to see him finally showing interest in someone after his last mess break up but he was lying when he told bond to not worry about being murdered in his sleep, his cousin was a little overprotective.

Bond knew he should probably be more worried about the fact that Q was clearly lying when he said there was no need to worry but he was distracted by the sheer attractiveness of Q. He could say that Q was the most beautiful omega his ever decided to court. God part of him still couldn’t believe that omega felt the same way toward him.

The rest of the lunch was spent with Bond complementing the omega in order to see him blush and planning their first date. They had agreed to Bond picking the place, splitting the bill (even though both planned to try and pay without the other knowing), and to Q getting picked up by Bond.

“Ok, Bond my lunch break was over approximately ten minutes ago so if you could please of disturb Alex or literally anyone but me” Q said as he stood up and began to dispose of their trash so he could continue to work.

“Q, There’s a phone call. For you from the US Embassy” R said, looking shocked at the fact that Bond and Q having a lunch date in his office or maybe it was the fact that Q was having lunch. In general.

“Transfer the call to my office, please.” R nodded and headed back to her desk to transfer the call. Once R was gone Q turned to Bond and walked toward him until they were face to face, or well chest, Bond began to lean down thinking he was getting a kiss.

“Bond you should know that I don kiss before the first date” Q whispered as he push Bond out of his office.

Bond stood outside Q’s office for 5 minutes before his mind fully caught up and look up to make eye contact with R, who found the sight of a flustered 007 hilarious.

“007 you should know that if you hurt Q, emotionally or physically, on accident or on purpose all of Q Branch will hunt you for sport” R call after him as he walked toward the exit. This was something that was common knowledge in M16 so he nodded in acknowledgement. Q Branch was famously protective of Q, in fact there was only one agent stupid enough to try and hurt Q, his body is still to be found.

Once Bond left, Q pick up the phone “Hello, It’s Q from M16. Who am I speaking to and why am I being contacted?”

“Really Quincy, too busy for family” a female voice soke form the other side.

“Oh, really Eurus. I am the one too busy for family? You still haven’t replied to the family text in 3 months. Plus, that year, you forgot to call mum and she truly believe you to be dead”

“Shit, he got you there bitch” a different female voice spoke.

“Shut up, River. At least I didn’t get married with no family present.”

“Lies, you were the only one not present due to the aforementioned ghost year”

“What was the point of the call?” Q asked getting impatient with them

“Well, it was brought to the attention of John that you receive on of the only misprints of the invitation, so the wedding celebration actually begins next week. Luckily, Mycroft called your boss and out you and your boo thang three weeks off with no contact starting next Monday”

Q didn’t even reply he simply hung up and realized that even though he tried to prepare Bond for meeting his family. There is no way to prepare for the chaos his siblings and cousins bring. Fuck. Maybe just maybe he can fake his death…


End file.
